1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication process device and method therefor in a portable phone. More particularly, it relates to a device and a method for performing operations required for communication by attaching an earphone key to an earphone-microphone which is used for a portable phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a portable phone including a unitary form earphone-microphone is produced so that a user can call by the portable phone with putting it in a bag or a pocket. However, there are disadvantages in that the user needs to press a SEND button of the portable phone before a call can be completed. Further, in the case of finishing the call, a user needs to press an END button in the portable phone.